


По золоту мелом

by takost



Series: The Son of Darkness and Light [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina and Aleksander had sex after the Winter Frete, Alina is pregnant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief mention of miscarriage, But everything is fucked up, But it’s still more realistic, Childhood Friends, F/M, Magical Realism, Mal is a good guy as usual, Mal tries to look out for Alina, POV Mal Oretsev, Past Abuse, Religion, The Darkling is Here, The Darkling is a father, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, war is mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takost/pseuds/takost
Summary: Мал понимает это слишком поздно, и это его ошибка. К тому моменту, как третья пуговица на Алинином обтрепанном шерстяном пальто цвета замороженного лимонного сока в который раз норовит соскользнуть с разлохмаченной петли, они с ней живут в Кофтоне уже две недели.
Relationships: Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: The Son of Darkness and Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593412
Kudos: 9





	По золоту мелом

Мал понимает это слишком поздно, и это его ошибка. К тому моменту, как третья пуговица на Алинином обтрепанном шерстяном пальто цвета замороженного лимонного сока в который раз норовит соскользнуть с разлохмаченной петли, они с ней живут в Кофтоне уже две недели. 

Вот очередное утро, и ее выворачивает в металлическое ведро у кровати. Мал протягивает ей кружку с водой, задерживает взгляд на синяках под глазами, мутнеющих до цвета сырого мяса. Когда Алина замечает, что он на нее смотрит, Мал сдерживает отвращение – ему приходится делать это каждый раз с тех пор, как он узнал. Алина вытирает рот рукавом грязного платья и отталкивает кружку – нелепую земенскую кружку, слишком яркую для ветшающей комнатки Дыры с отслоившимися маслянисто-желтыми обоями в крошечных цветках юрды. Мал невесело хмыкает. 

– Я об этом не просила, – сухо говорит Алина. 

Мал улавливает кисловатый перечный запах от ведра в воздухе и чего-то еще, какого-то нового отчаяния. Алина поджимает губу, как делала ребенком, когда Ана Куя доставала розги за их очередную проказу – воровство вишнево-имбирного печенья из банки в столовом серванте или игру в прятки в усадебной теплице. Малу даже становится ее жаль, но горечь, колкость искреннего презрения возвращается, когда пухлая земенка на правой койке привстает на локте и прячет в вырез платья грудь, которой она только что кормила младенца. Еще два ребенка в ее ногах играют деревянными ложками. 

– Об этом мало кто просит, деточка. Уж я-то точно не просила, – со смешком говорит она на хорошем равкианском. Потом встает, заворачивает младенца в побитое молью шерстяное одеяло и берет его на руки. Младшие дети отрываются от ложек и соскакивают с койки следом за матерью – грязные, с подбородками в коростах ошметков от завтрака. 

– Выпей лучше картофельного сока, деточка. Полегчает, – советует земенка и уходит, втиснув в дверной проем раздобревшее тело. 

Алина поднимается, оборванная кромка платья стекающим с ложки медом сползает к худым коленкам. Мал отворачивается, заскорузлые фаланги складывает в кулак и зажимает в нем лезвие затупившегося армейского ножа. 

– Это твой выбор, – язвительно говорит он и ничего не может с собой поделать, чтобы не добавить. – Одно интересно, какой же цирковой урод выйдет из этого до жути очаровательного союза. Сможешь выставлять вашего отпрыска на городских рынках, как экзотическую зверушку, и заставлять играть на дудочку толпе на потеху. Или сдадим его в какой-нибудь кабинет редкостей, получим за него золото и все-таки уедем на запад, – продолжает Мал, пока он сам и все ему не становится противно: воспоминания о Карамзине с огрызками его детства, кружевной бортик стола, влажный разрез отсыревшей, вымазанной рыбьей кровью и оранжевым цветом юрды газеты с новостями о Новокрибирске, то, как в детстве он хотел жениться на Алине, как годы спустя представлял маленький дом с резными ставнями в окрестностях Керамзина и сына, проворно натягивающего тетиву на укрытом снежным покрывалом ржаном поле. Мал любил Алину слишком сильно и ненавидел себя за это. 

Мал устало потирает переносицу и добавляет: 

– Прости. Я не это имел в виду. 

– А, по-моему, как раз это. 

– Один торговец юрды с рынка… – начинает Мал и замолкает. Им бы читать молитвы перед иконами в маленькой земенской церкви на пестрой рыночной площади. Им бы уже просить прощения у Господа. 

– Сделаем это по-тихому – и дело с концом, – обрывает его Алина, не с первого раза поддевает петлями на пальто потертые пуговицы с резьбой из русалочьей чешуи и подхватывает с деревянных полов ведро. 

– Мы должны помолиться за его душу, – признает Мал. Алина останавливается. На мгновение он различает в ней прежнюю Алину, отблеск усталой любви у нее на лице, то, с какой прытью помогала она в Керамзине пеленать новорожденных сирот, как после полдника с чаем и постилками из сушеной сливы рассказывала маленьким сказки про Истиноморе и корабли с белыми мышками-моряками. Но вот медно звякнуло ведро о треснувший умывальник, и все исчезло. 

– Он – потомок Дарклинга. У него нет души. 

На следующий день, в полдень, они идут с рынка по опаленной солнцем цвета хлебной корки пожухлой траве. От железистого запаха пирожков с капустой и телятиной и мыла из коровьего сала у Мала сводит желудок. Вот они минуют развешанные на холщовых веревках застиранные простыни в пятнах от масла и копоти, чьи-то мальчик и девочка проносятся у них под ногами. Мал знает, что в кармане Алина сжимает расшитый мешочек с порошком из цветков борщевика и юрды, знает, что Дыра уже за следующим поворотом, но не знает, что ждут их там гриши и сам Дарклинг. 

– Алина. В Керамзине нас учили не этому. Мы хорошие люди. Мы христиане. 

– Так что сказал твой знакомый со склада? Джес или как там его? – уверенно меняет она тему. 

– Что я должен хорошо о тебе заботиться. 

– И все? 

Мал повторяет: 

– Мы придумаем что-нибудь еще. Мы найдем другой выход. 

– И все? – переспрашивает Алина. 

– И что он будет молиться Богу Труда, чтобы исцелить твой недуг. 

Алина хмыкает: 

– О, будь уверен, скоро никто и не подумает, что у меня лихорадка, зоб или чего хуже – беременность. 

– Если свет, который в тебе, тьма, то какова же тьма? 

– Не думаю, что хочу когда-нибудь это узнать. 

Мал закрывает глаза, потом открывает, сплевывает сок юрды и оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что никто из земенцев их не слышит: 

– Я много думал, Алина. Что, если это единственный шанс спасти Равку? – в конце концов признается Мал и чувствует омерзение от его собственного чутья, эту сыпучую горечь. Но Мал следопыт, он может найти кролика даже под камнем. Предчувствие, будь это трепка от Аны Куи, пара-тройка шестерок подряд в игре в кости с парнями из Первой армии или поиск оленя Морозова по заметенным землям Цибеи, никогда его не обманывало. 

Алина застывает на ступенях неказистого пансиона, но берет себя в руки и бросает через плечо: 

– Равка осталась позади. Теперь мы земенцы. 

И проскальзывает она в пустую таверну с закопченными окнами, укрытыми ставнями. И разрезает телом пелену пылинок перед глазами Мала, танцующих на входе в лучах сочащегося через витражное стекло, будто мука через сито, света цвета медовой настойки князя Керамзова. И поглощает ее тогда тьма.


End file.
